


The Final Symphony

by Spooky_Harvest



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Evil Government (but this in NO WAY reflects real life government), Evil Team Skull, Human Trafficking (but nothing detailed/graphic), Other, Politics, talks of abortion, the previous tags were just filler, there is only talks and mentions of it really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Harvest/pseuds/Spooky_Harvest
Summary: I'm sorry...I should have been the one to raise you, but I hope Hala will. I wish I could have been there for you, little one...you have a great destiny and future...but I am not in it. You will be great, My Little Moon. I know you will.I hope you know that, too; the full extent of it. Everything. You need to know...
Relationships: Tapu Koko/Luna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child of Electricity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630758) by [CreativeVisionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeVisionary/pseuds/CreativeVisionary). 



> This was inspired by Child of Electricity by CreativeVisionary, so I encourage you to check it out. It is very good, even though there are only 2 story-chapters (as I write this).

January 6th

Once I found out I was pregnant, I was ecstatic. I have always wanted a child, be it a daughter or a son.

  
When my Luna was born, she had almost died. She was a sickly baby. I don’t know if she will get better soon, and I really hope she will. Her eyes are a bright green. Those eyes haunt anyone (besides me) that sees them, and I don’t know why. It is also odd that Luna has brown hair that fades to shades of purple and blue...It is barely noticable, but I can see it. She IS my baby, after all. ...I noticed this as the days went by; just to clarify. (meaning she was born with hardly any hair, and that I noticed this when she was around 1 year old. Weird, I know.)

  
(The paragraph that was here was scratched out and we were unable to salvage the page.)

  
Hopefully I’m just imagining all of that. I have always had a broad imagination, though people have called me crazy for some of the things I believed. I ignored them at first, but what they were saying made sense and I actually believed, for a short time, that I was crazy. That it was just my imagination running wild and that I shouldn’t pay attention to it. However, I kept...seeing things. It was really weird. I don’t like it. Some of them scare me, too. 

  
March 24th

If anyone finds this, give this book to my daughter, Luna. The next few paragraphs are written in ink that only a certain someone can read. Do not try to uncover it as it will not work.

My Moon, I am a partial Seer. I have visions of the probable future, but for me...most things are hazy. I will not discuss what I have seen here as it was too disturbing. Let’s just say there was a lot of violence and death.

My only hope is that my visions don’t come to pass, and that you don’t See them too. You should have a normal childhood.

Luna, even if I’m not there in the physical plane, know that I am with you in the spiritual one.

I'm sorry...I should have been the one to raise you, but I hope Hala will. I wish I could have been there for you, little one...you have a great destiny and future...but I am not in it. You will be great, Little Moon. I know you will.

I hope you know that, too; the full extent of it. Everything. You need to know...you need to know everything. Don’t listen to those who promise paradise. Please don’t. It won’t end well.

  
I love you, Luna, and I’m sorry.


	2. Beginning of the End

In the darkness of midnight, Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island, finally got his grandson to go to sleep for the night. When he closed the door to Hau’s room and began walking towards his own, he heard a small baby’s cry. Thinking it was Hau, he immediately checked on him, but found him to be deeply asleep. Confused, he closed the door again. He closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to deal with confusion any longer than necessary. His eyes snapped open when he heard another cry. It definitely sounded like it was coming from outside.

Hala, now worried, went to his front door and opened it, intending on looking around for a potential baby. The cry was louder, and he looked down. He saw the baby, looking about the same age as Hau, in a small basket with a blanket that looked like a galaxy covering it. 

He was shocked and frozen for a moment before he noticed a note sticking out of the basket. He bent down and picked up the baby. A coldness washed over him as he adjusted his hold on the baby, and he noticed immediately that it calmed down. He shivered at the cold feeling, and was reminded of ice.

Hala, once he went back inside, took care of the essentials for the baby, which he soon figured out was a female. He read the note that was with her after he got her to sleep.  
It asked him to take care of Luna-as she was named-and to give her the journal that was supposed to be with her when she dropped her off. He didn’t notice any journal that was with her, but that thought was soon shoved to the back of his mind.

It seems that her mother had been dying as she gave up her daughter. The note didn’t go into much detail about her condition, only that she was dying and had been murdered; yet she didn’t say who it was. She said she knew who it was, but she couldn’t say it because it would get more people killed by her killer. This was said in the most subtle way that Hala almost missed it. He was horrified by what he read, and decided he would not show it to Luna until she was old enough to handle it. He felt a growing hope he didn’t know was there when he looked at Luna for the last time that night. 

Hala could sense darkness creeping around the shared Aura of Alola, and he knew dark days were coming. He believed that this child had something to do with it. Whether she plays a good or evil part is a question he still asks as Luna grows up. 

* * *

As Luna grew up, she was a bubbly and happy child, unaware of her somewhat-dark past as a baby. She was aware that she was adopted, but was reassured that she was loved and that blood didn’t matter. Surprisingly, she took it very well, stating that she actually assumed this because she didn’t look like either of them. However, it still hurt that her parents didn’t want her (she just assumed this; she quickly comes to conclusions about herself that are usually not good.) and she sometimes cried at night. Hau, whom she sees as an older brother, went and climbed into bed with her and held her close as only a brother could. Luna appreciated this, and it warmed her heart that he cared. Hala cared too; but that was..different. More of a parent-bond or grandparent-bond, really. She appreciated both of their efforts, though. 

She loved both Hau and Hala, and she made sure they knew it. She hugged them a lot (when she was sure they were not busy), usually around the waist. She would also latch herself onto Hau’s arm sometimes, but not very much. She could be quite clingy when she got upset, but Hau didn’t mind. They were similar in that regard, seeking someone to hold onto and to be held. They shared a room and, a few times, a bed, although this was usually when they were sad.

Hau and Luna got along very well, and they did not get into many fights. When they did, however, they didn’t talk to each other for the rest of the day (or night, depending on when they happened) and both apologized in the morning (Hala made sure of it. They could be quite stubbourn when they wanted to be.)

Of course, this is not the main point of our story. This story focuses around Luna, our protagonist, and later….well, let’s have it be a surprise, shall we? 

* * *

**LUNA’S P.O.V**  
I woke up to sunlight hitting my face, it’s warmth and light spreading across my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, letting my sleepiness fade away from me. I jumped up, adrenaline coursing through me as I realized what day it was. Today, I get to choose my first Pokemon with Hau! I can’t wait!

I quickly got dressed in a very pretty violet and blue floral-patterned shirt. I also put on black shorts, and black shoes with a white trim. I put my hair up in two pigtails with purple and blue scrunchies. I also grabbed my purse (that's an actual blackhole) and walked up to the mirror. I looked at my outfit seriously and smiled once I gave myself a look-over, deciding that I would go with this outfit today. 

I walked out of my room and to the living room, a skip in my steps. If anyone looked, I would have looked very excited. That is how it should be; I don’t want them to see that I’m sad. At least today I am not sad, because..well..there is no reason to be today!

When I reached the living room, I saw Mr. Kukui speaking with gramps. I didn’t see Hau anywhere, and assumed he either slept in or went off without me. He does that sometimes, and I usually need to wake him up, or figure out where he went. Although, when we were younger, the only place we could go to alone were the Ruins of Conflict, and even THEN we had to have someone with us because of the bridge looking like it was going to fall or break at any second. We still went to the Ruins to pray, but it was usually a “spur of the moment” thing. It’s weird, but yeah...we go randomly, but we always pray or give thanks.

Hau could be there, or he could be wandering around Iki; anything to get his energy out of him as he is, no doubt, as excited as I am. 

I stopped monologuing when Mr. Kukui called my name. I hadn’t even noticed I wasn’t paying attention anymore.

“..Luna? You’ve been standing there staring at nothing for the past 5 minutes.” He remarked, looking at me with concern. 

“Oh! I’m fine; I was just monologuing...in my head. To myself.” Mr. Kukui and Gramps sweatdropped.

“Oh..alright then. B-but be sure to pay attention more, or you could bump into somebody! Or vice versa, yeah,” He laughed nervously. I sometimes creep him out whenever I mention my monologuing.. It’s weird, but eh. He’s a pleasant person to be around, even if he is a little odd at times. Gramps shook his head at this exchange, but he also told me directly that he agreed with Mr. Kukui on my attention problem.

“I’ll try and fix it, but I can’t guarantee anything.” I said, looking at them. They nodded, and Mr. Kukui suddenly looked all happy again.

“Well then, Luna; today is when you receive your first Pokemon! However, after you do, I could use a bit of help.” He said/requested.

I nodded. “What is it?” He probably lost one of his Pokemon while he studied their moves...again.

“You see, I have a new assistant, yeah, and she was going towards the Ruins. She hasn’t come back yet, and she assured me that she wouldn’t be long. Could you go and get her?” He asked. Normally, he would go look for her himself, but since today is when a few 11 year olds get their first official Pokemon, he can’t.

“Alright, I’ll do it,” I said, smiling and nodding. 

Mr. Kukui grinned. “Great! Come now; time to pick a starter!” He cheerfully exclaimed, hastily walking outside. Gramps shook his head at him and smiled at me.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!” He laughed. I giggled and hugged him before rushing after Mr. Kukui.

I followed the shirtless man (I swear, he doesn’t like wearing shirts, but he likes wearing a labcoat? What’s with that?) to his...place of residence...that looks as if it isn’t suitable as one, but it manages. Though it looks horrible on the outside; stains of who-knows-what, burnt but not seared-through wood, and a large hole in the roof (There were smaller holes on the sides of the house, too), it’s way better on the inside.

While I was looking at and walking to the building, I gasped when I felt something press down on my head, and my breathing quickened. Mr. Kukui stopped when he heard my gasp and he turned around.

He laughed at what he saw on my head. I cautiously reached up with both of my hands and lightly touched the thing on my head. I felt a round body with feathers, and the bird (as far as I could tell) lightly pecked my arm. I picked the bird up and brought it down, and I giggled when I finally saw what it was.

It was a Rowlet, the Grass-Flying typed starter. I shook my head in amusement, smiling. I love this Pokemon.

Rowlet is an owl Pokemon, and its colouring consists of bage, cream, orange, and green. Its body is bage, the underbody and face is cream, and its little bow plus the underside of its wings (and tail-plumage) are green. Its talons are an orange colour as well. The top part of its beak is a light cream while the bottom part is orange. It is a very cute Pokemon, and even though it is kind of average competitively, it becomes stronger every few battles it participates in. 

Mr. Kukui walked over to us just as I pulled Rowlet close to my chest to nuzzle him. He cooed. When Mr. Kukui saw this, he looked surprised.

“This particular Rowlet doesn’t normally let people touch him, let alone hold him. The only person he ever let hold him is me! He is also pretty stubbourn, yeah, so be on the lookout for that, haha!” He said, laughing at the end. 

“It also seems that Rowlet chose you as his Trainer..do you want Rowlet?” Mr. Kukui asked. I looked down at Rowlet, and he was looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I giggled at the sight.

“Yep; I choose you, Rowlet, haha!” I lifted Rowlet up and he hooted in surprise and approval. Mr. Kukui nodded, smiling, and pulled out a Pokeball. He handed the ball to me and told me to catch Rowlet.

I placed Rowlet on the ground and grabbed the Pokeball from Mr. Kukui’s hands. I crouched down in front of Rowlet and held the Pokeball out with the button facing forwards. Rowlet tilted his head, looking curiously at the ball. He hopped forward and pressed the button with his beak. The ball sucked Rowlet in with blue light and shook only once before it caught him. I picked the ball up, smiled, and sent Rowlet out.

Rowlet looked around, apparently a bit confused, and finally looked at me. He blinked, then hooted cheerfully. He flapped his wings and flew into my arms, chirping. I laughed and lifted him up to the sky. He chirped again and I let him down.

“Would you like a nickname?” I asked. The Rowlet nodded.

Leaf? Haha, no.. Jake? NO! No. Phoenix? No.. Oh! I know!

“How about Varian?” I asked. The owl thought about it, then nodded. The newly-named Varian flew up and landed on my shoulder. He rubbed his cheek with mine and I giggled. 

This whole process took around 7 minutes, and I was pleased with my choice. I would have taken a look at Litten and Popplio, but Varian caught my eye...and my head, hehe.

After I caught and named Varian, I informed Mr. Kukui that I was going to look for his assistant now. He gave me his approval to go on ahead, but he wanted to go with me because he needed to be in Iki town...for whatever reason. I needed to go through Iki Town anyway to get to the Ruins, so I headed there.

About three quarters on my way to Iki, I saw Hau running towards us. He looked excited, and when I looked behind him, I saw a Popplio following him. It appears that he chose this Popplio; a good choice, but it is weak against Grass. Hau stopped in front of me and jumped up and down, looking eager. The Popplio also looked eager.

“I see you chose Popplio, Hau,” I said, smiling at my brother-friend. He laughed and nodded. Popplio barked and did a back-flip in agreement. 

“And I see you chose Rowlet, Luna!” Hau said, nodding. “His nickname is now Varian,” I responded, reaching with a hand to scratch under said owl’s chin affectionately. Varian hooted smugly...somehow.

“And it seems Varian is smug as well! Nice combination,” Hau jokes. I laugh. “Did you nickname your Popplio?” I ask, giving attention to the seel.

“I did, yes. Her name is now Eclipse!” Hau responded, smiling. “Eclipse is a good name,” I commented, smiling at the Popplio now known as Eclipse. Eclipse “bworked” happily, blowing a few bubbles with her nose. 

“Hey Luna, since we both have our Pokemon, we should battle!” Hau suddenly stated, placing his hands on his hips and smiling. I looked at Varian and he looked at me with big, pleading eyes. Heck, even Eclipse is looking at me with those eyes!

“Of course!” I responded, nodding and smiling. Mr. Kukui told us to get in position (we already knew what to do so he just told us when) and we did. I sent forward Varian, of course, and Hau sent forward Eclipse. 

“Are all of you ready?” Mr. Kukui asked, looking at us. We all nodded, or confirmed in some type of way, before he nodded. “Then let the battle begin.”

“Luna! You make the first move!” Hau said. “Alright,” I responded.

“Varian, use Leafage!” I ordered. Varian conjured many leaves and pelted Eclipse with them. Eclipse shrieked in pain as it was super effective. 

“Eclipse, Water Gun!” Hau said. Eclipse brought up water into her nose and shot it at Varian. Varian hissed at the pain it caused, but it was not as bad as it wasn’t very effective. (Grass is weak to Fire, Fire is weak to Water, and Water is weak to Grass. There are others, but these will come up later)

Seeing as Water Gun won’t do much damage, Hau decided to take a more physical approach. Eclipse mainly used Pound and Varian used Leafage and Growl during the battle. Eventually, Varian and I won the battle. Hau and Eclipse were a bit upset that they didn’t win the battle, but they were happy for us nonetheless. Mr. Kukui healed both of our Pokemon and declared that we needed to reach Iki Town soon.

Once we reached Iki, Mr. Kukui went off without us to gather the new Trainers that were here. Hau asked me what I wanted to do, and I told him that I had to look for his assistant. 

“Oh..well, we can meet up later! I’m going to be training with Eclipse on one of the Routes, and we might gain another member for the team, so look for us there!” Hau said, waving and running away. I shook my head at his antics and began my way to the Mahalo Trail (which is north of Iki).

As I walked down the trail, I looked at my surroundings with the hope that I would see someone there. All I saw were trees, bushes, and overall, plants. Lots and lots and lots of plants. When I was about to reach the end of the trail, I saw a girl with light blonde hair already there. This could be Mr. Kukui’s assistant, but I wasn’t sure, so I needed to ask her this. Her bag started to shake, and I was confused. Why is her bag shaking? And why does she look so secretive about it? There could be a Pokemon in there.. But why would she hide it? Is it rare? Or is it another thing altogether?

I decided to check it out, and she was heading to the Ruins from what I can tell. I needed to go there anyway, so this is the perfect opportunity to ask her. I continued to walk until I heard a shout from the girl (I think it was from her, as she is the only other person beside me that is here on this trail). I ran the rest of the way, and I saw her frozen in front of the bridge, watching a cloud-like Pokemon curled in on itself, shaking, surrounded by a few Spearow. 

The girl apparently heard my footsteps because she turned around, a frightened look on her face.

“What’s wrong? Why isn’t that Pokemon protecting itself?” I was confused. Why wouldn’t it..?

“Nebby can’t! Please, help it! I can’t take on those Spearow myself..” She pleaded with me. 

I ran past her to the front of the bridge, and a Spearow heard me. It flew toward me and it looked like it wanted to battle, so I sent Varian forward. Varian took on the Spearow, won, and sent it away. The other birds continued to corner the Pokemon, so I raced forward, got on my knees, and crawled to the trembling cloud to cover it with myself. I attempted to shoo the Spearow away, but they would not, and that was when I heard something cracking. The bridge started to shake, I heard the girl gasp, and the Spearow suddenly flew away. I looked down and saw..Nebby, was it? surrounded by a blue and purply-pink, swirling aura. The shakes continued, but more violent, and it became clear that Nebby was behind it. 

Nebby released the aura and it sent the Spearow away instantly, but at the cost of demolishing the bridge. I, as a reflex, took hold of the cloud and held it tight as we fell toward the rocky river below. I heard the girl shriek in terror and worry at our fall. I stiffened even more when I heard a whistling becoming louder and louder. It sounded like it was coming towards Nebby and I, but...what was it?

Just when the whistling became too loud for my tastes, I was caught by something. I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to see a black body with white markings on its chest. I was caught with claws (based on what I could feel), and attached to the claws were shells bigger than the body itself. Down the middle of the Pokemon’s face was orange plumage. Above its blue and orange-tinted eyes were white, eyebrow-like markings, while at the end and slightly curving were small, yellow markings. I was shocked. _This_ is the one that saved my and Nebby’s life?! _Melemele’s Island Guardian, Tapu Koko?!_ It cooed softly in my ear and I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in relief.

Tapu Koko flew us back up to where the girl was. It placed me down on the ground, and was that..worry in its eyes? I was confused, terrified, and extremely grateful all at once and it slightly overwhelmed me. 

I nodded to it. “Thank you so much for saving our lives,” I said, relief coursing through my being. Tapu Koko nodded and took off in a flash of sparking yellow. After it left, I saw something sparkling on the ground where it once hovered. I was distracted when Varian flew over to us and checked me for injuries, worried out of his mind. I shakily got up with Nebby still in my arms and faced the girl after assuring him that I’m alright.

“Are you both alright?!” She questioned, anxious. “Both of us are fine,” I replied, placing the cloud Pokemon back on the ground. It “pewed” (which was adorable by the way) and smiled at me before it floated back to the girl. The girl kneeled down.

“Nebby! You used your power again didn’t you?! You know what happened last time you used it! You couldn’t do anything for a week! Oh...No, I shouldn’t say that...but, Nebby, you really should be careful with your power...I never want to see you like that again!” She scolded, picking Nebby up and placing it in her bag. The thing “pewed” an apology and settled down.

She turned to face me. “I-I’m Lillie, and what you just saved is Nebby. Thank you ever so much for saving it!” She said, nervously smiling at me. “But...one more thing…”

“What is it?” I asked. “Please don’t tell anyone about Nebby; there are...bad people out there that want it for its powers..” Lillie whispered pleadingly.

I shook my head. “I won’t, I promise.” I stated, holding a hand out. She reached out her own and shook mine, sealing the promise. She looked around and laid her eyes on the sparkling thing that was left behind at Tapu Koko’s departure. She gasped and went to it, picking it up.

She walked back over and handed it to me. “I believe this belongs to you,” She said. I took it and realized it was a sparkling stone. I gaped at it, knowing what it was used to create. Did...did Tapu Koko give this to me itself? I mean, it was there as soon as the deity flew off, so that makes sense! Right?

“I think Tapu Koko gave it to you itself,” Lillie stated what I was thinking, also staring at the stone. I absently nodded, agreeing. I couldn’t believe it. The Island Guardian itself gave me this! 

After staring at it for a while, I put it into my purse, making sure it wouldn’t become damaged. I suddenly remembered why I was even here in the first place, and realized that I needed to ask Lillie if she is Mr. Kukui’s assistant.

“Are you Mr. Kukui’s new assistant, Lillie?” I asked, looking at her. Lillie nodded, “Yes, I am. Why? Does he need me?” She asked.

“He just told me to come and get you, actually, so probably.” I responded. She nodded and we both made our way back to Iki Town to look for him. When we reached the town, we began our search for Mr. Kukui. We couldn’t find him in town, so we chose to go to the first Route. Lillie was a little reluctant with that decision, but she wanted to be brave (her words, not mine) so she eventually agreed.

We found both Hau and Mr. Kukui on the Route, with the latter doing a demonstration for the former of how to actually catch Pokemon in the wild. Once he finished, he handed Hau 10 Pokeballs and 10 Potions. Hau excitedly bounced and Mr. Kukui laughed. 

Both turned around once I called out to them. Hau waved at us. “Hey guys! It seems you found Lillie, Luna,” He greeted, smiling. Mr. Kukui also smiled and waved. I greeted them both, and that’s when Lillie stepped forward.

“Professor, when Kahuna Hala is back, Luna and I need to talk to you and him,” She requested. 

“This is about the bridge incident, isn’t it?” I asked quietly. Lillie nodded in confirmation. I sighed. “Alright.”

“Bridge incident..?” Hau muttered. I nodded. “I’ll tell you later,” I promised.

“Well, aside from that, you came at the right time! I need to teach you how to catch wild Pokemon, yeah!” He exclaimed. I smiled. Definitely going to need that information that everyone gets. 

For the next couple minutes, I learned that, to increase the capture rate, I have to get it close to 1% of its hit points, or exactly on the dot with False Swipe or Hold Back (as Mr. Kukui told me), and then throw the Pokeball. He told me that each Pokemon has a different catch rate, which isn’t surprising. After that, he handed me 10 Pokeballs and 10 Potions. I thanked him and placed all the items in my purse for later. He told me to explore this Route with Hau while he and Lillie went back to Iki.

I saw quite a few Pokemon on this Route, and I wanted to catch a couple of them while I was at it. As I walked through the tall grass, I encountered a Pichu, Pikipek, and Grubbin. I caught all three as they admitted that they wanted to come with me (they gestured toward Varian’s Pokeball hanging on my purse; that’s how I knew). Now Varian had a few friends to play with or talk to. 

Hau had also caught a few Pokemon. He now has a Pichu, Yungoos, and Buneary on his team.

Before I caught up with Mr. Kukui and Lillie in Iki, we chose to train and bond with our Pokemon. Pichu, Pikipek, and Grubbin were a bit hesitant, but they eventually warmed up to me. Pichu absolutely loved to ride in my purse while Pikipek took to sitting on my head. Grubbin preferred to be held by me. Varian, of course, was on my left shoulder being himself. I quite enjoyed their company.

After a while, I mentioned that I needed to go back to Iki Town because I had an almost-appointment with the Kahuna, Mr. Kukui, and Lillie. They needed to take a break anyways, and this was the perfect time to do it.

When we got to the town, we immediately spotted Mr. Kukui having a conversation with Lillie. We walked over and waited for them to spot us before speaking.

“Hey Professor, Lillie,” I greeted. Hau also greeted them.

“Welcome back, Luna! ...and company,” Mr. Kukui said and added, taking sight of the Pokemon on me. I noticed Lillie step back suddenly with a cautious and fearful look on her face. That’s odd. Oh, well. That’s her business; not mine.

“We’re just waiting for Gramps, aren’t we?” Hau asked. Lillie nodded. “We are; hopefully he comes back soon..” She replied. I nodded.

I suddenly had a feeling that he would be back soon. “He’s coming right now!” I blurted.

They looked at me, bewildered. I blinked. “...why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, completely confused. What did I do?

Hau looked concerned. “Uh, what? You literally just said that he was coming back right now, but nobody knows if he is or not! How do you know that? And why did you forget?” He asked. I shook my head, too confused to give a verbal response.

We awkwardly waited for another few minutes before we heard whispers. “There! The Kahuna is back!”

“The Kahuna?”

“He’s returned!” Many people cheered, and our little group was left shocked, including myself, when we actually saw Gramps. The others turned back to me, their mouths dropped.

“H-how..? How did she..?” Mr. Kukui muttered. I shrugged, speechless myself. In order to defuse this awkward situation, I ran carefully over to Gramps and stopped in front of him, suddenly excited.

“Hi! Hi! Hey, hi! Welcome back!” I said, bouncing up and down. He grinned at me and ruffled my hair, ignoring my protests. I heard a cough behind me and I turned around, Gramps looking up from me. Mr. Kukui, Lillie, and Hau stood there, all looking dumbfoundedly uncomfortable. I tilted my head.

When I was about to walk back over to them, Gramps stopped me. 

“Wait, Luna.” He said. I looked back at him. “What is it?” I asked.

“Why is your purse glowing?” He inquired. “Uh, what?” I looked down at my purse and, sure enough, it was glowing. Pichu quickly jumped out and I reached my hand in. I felt the sparkling stone vibrating. I grabbed it and took it out. It stopped vibrating and glowing once I did, but it didn’t stop sparkling because..well..it’s a sparkling stone. It’s supposed to sparkle like that.

Gramps’ eyes were wide, as were the others’. The stone grew warm in my hand and gave a little shake. It seemed to be trying to get to Gramps as it forced me to move toward him a bit. Gramps quickly took it from me and examined it, his eyes widening even more.

“Luna, where did you get this?” He demanded, looking at me.

“Well, there was an incident regarding my job of finding Lillie..hehe..” I stuttered, laughing nervously at the end. Gramps sighed. “What happened?” 

Lillie stepped forward. “It was Nebby. It was guiding me toward the Ruins of Conflict...I think it wanted to meet with the Island Guardian...I’m not sure… but it leaped out of my bag once I got to the end of the Mahalo Trail. It floated about halfway across the bridge when it was attacked by some Spearow...It was so scared..and that was when Luna showed up. Of course, I had no idea who she was but I needed to save Nebby, so..” She explained, gesturing to me now.

“I was headed up to the trail to find Lillie when I saw what was happening. I fought one Spearow (Varian did actually) and it went away, but the others were still attacking Nebby, so I ran to them and covered Nebby’s body with my own. Because the bridge was incredibly unstable, all it took was Nebby using its powers to destroy the bridge and send away the Spearow.” The others who didn’t know the full story gasped.

“Both you and this Nebby fell? Down to the river?!” Hau yelled. I quickly covered his mouth less someone overhear. I looked around and saw some people looking at us weirdly. I apologized and took my hand off Hau’s mouth and continued the story.

“Yes, I fell, but I grabbed onto Nebby too. We were falling toward the river when I heard a whistling noise. I was caught by something, and when I opened my eyes, I saw it was Tapu Koko.” I said. The others, minus Lillie, gaped at me.

“I-it saved your life? Yours and Nebby’s?” Gramps whispered, pale as a sheet. I nodded. “Thank Arceus..” He muttered.

“It placed me on the ground and flew off (of course, I thanked it beforehand). When it did, I saw something sparkling on the ground where it once was. It is what you are holding now.” I finished, pointing at the stone. Gramps went back to his original colour and sighed.

“Despite what you think, this is no ordinary sparkling stone. I need to study this and see what else is different about it. I’ll have it back to you by tomorrow, Luna.” He said, pocketing the stone.

I took a look around and noticed that Mr. Kukui and Lillie were gone. They probably went back to his lab..oh, well. It was getting dark anyways. Hau stood next to me, still looking concerned. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” I asked. He didn’t respond verbally. Rather, he pulled me into a hug and pressed his forehead into the crook of my neck. He held me tightly. I hugged him back, nuzzling him.

“I can’t believe you almost died, Luna..I could have lost you..” He whispered. I felt my heart crack at his words and I squeezed him tighter.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Hau,” I told him. I nuzzled him again for greater effect. He laughed at this.

“Heh-heh...I’m glad you’re my sister, Luna.” He said, letting me go. My heart warmed at this. “And I’m glad you’re my brother.” I responded.

“Let’s get home; it’s getting dark.” I said, tugging Hau’s arm. He nodded and I let him go. He challenged me to a race back to the house, and we both laughed as we ran back. Hau won the little race, and we both went inside. Gramps greeted us and told us to go to bed. We went to our room, then beds, and told each other goodnight. I turned out the lights, turned over, and went to sleep. 


	3. Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah! I'm so sorry for the delay! Lack of motivation!
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 3!!!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sunlight hit my face, and I groaned while opening my eyes. “So bright..” I hissed, covering my eyes. Suddenly, my hand was pecked. Many times. By something relatively sharp..

I stiffened but laughed as I realized it must have been either Pikipek or Varian. I uncovered my eyes and was met with Pikipek peering down at me. She was standing lightly on my chest (I could barely feel her) and looked very excited. I giggled and lifted a hand to gently smooth her head-feathers. Pikipek chirped and nuzzled my hand in contentment. 

I motioned Pikipek to get off my chest and I sat up. I got out of bed and got ready, wearing the same things as yesterday as I liked them so much (don’t worry; they’re clean). Then again, I  _ had  _ been wearing them for a few years now. I styled my hair differently, though. I put it up in a ponytail; that’s all I changed, really.

After I grabbed everything I needed (including my Pokemon, of course), I went to tell Gramps that I was going to be leaving. He stopped me, though.

“Hold on, Luna,” He said, walking over to me. He held his hand out, and laid upon it was what looked like a Z-Ring. However, this wasn’t a band (Z-Ring is catchier) like it usually was.. It was actually a necklace. Instead of it being white/black, it was a dark blue with a lighter blue trim. Not the crazy, very vibrant blue, but enough tint to be noticed as ‘lighter.’ The stone it came from was black..so how did it become blue? I understand how it got the dark shade to it, but I don’t understand where the blue itself came from….

“How is it blue?” I asked, taking the necklace. It felt warm in my hands and vibrated before it went dormant. It felt...happy.

“That is what I would like to know,” Gramps replied. “What I  _ do  _ know is that this...necklace..isn’t like other Z-Rings out there. That’s..it, really. It just feels different from all the other ones I have crafted over the years...perhaps it is because it came from Tapu Koko?” He spoke quietly, his eyes darkening a shade. I nodded in agreement. “That sounds plausible.”

Gramps shook his head, as if to get rid of any lingering thoughts. He also gave me an Island Challenge amulet, so now I can compete in the island challenges. For these challenges, I have to complete either one trial, or multiple trials on the island I’m currently on. Each island has at least 1 Trial captain, and these captains run the trials. Once the trials are finished, you have to battle the Kahuna of that island in order to move on to the next island. This is known as a Grand Trial, and each island has one of these Trials. Each Trial (any Trial) is harder than the next, and it progressively gets harder with each island. As of right now, I need to prepare for the first Trial with Captain Ilima. I hope I pass..

Gramps shifted on his feet, as if he were excited. “Professor Kukui was supposed to gift this to you, but was….sidetracked.” He walked over to behind the couch and bent down. He came back up, holding a...is that a…. Rotom Dex?!

He walked back over to me and handed me the Dex, grinning. I took it from his hand, gaping. “Rotom Dexes are rare! How did he...?” I trailed off, excited. 

“Kukui managed to find a Rotom that was willing to become a Dex,” Gramps explained. 

The Dex I was holding started to shake. It jerked out of my hands and the blue screen flickered on. A face appeared, looking confused. It looked at me and started to circle my body, as if it were analyzing me. It apparently found what it was looking for and chirped contently. I grinned at it.

It flew closer to my face. “I am Rotom, your now personal Pokedex! Call me either Rotom or RotomDex.” It greeted, a smile on its face. I smiled back and introduced myself. Rotom suddenly folded in on itself and flew into my bag, finished with what he needed to do. I turned back to Gramps.

He smiled encouragingly at me as if he knew what I was thinking. He reached out and pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back. He pulled away and looked at me questioningly.

“You remember what you have to do, right?” He asked. I nodded in confirmation and he smiled. “Good.”

After quick reassurances by Hau on the same topic, Gramps sent us on our way.

* * *

Before we even thought about attempting Ilima’s trial, we trained our Pokemon and gathered items. We also fought quite a few other trainers (it’s almost like they never move from their spots…) and won money, so now we can buy items we need; like potions, elixirs, and other healing/supporting items. During the training, we slowly made our way to Verdant Cavern. We don’t know how the trial will go, nor how the battle with Ilima will go. I just hope we are ready. 

After a few hours, we called ourselves ready. We raised our Pokemon’s stats and levels many times, and their levels were all up to 15-20. Hau and I met near the trial site.

Hau grinned. “I can already feel us becoming stronger; and not just our bonds,” He spoke with a happy and proud tone; which I found cute. I could also feel my and my Pokemon’s bonds had gotten stronger as well, and I told him so. 

“So, are we ready to take on Captain Ilima’s trial? And possibly himself?” I asked, already knowing the answer. Just like I expected, Hau heartily agreed, and I smiled at his enthusiasm. My heart was pumping in excitement.

We turned toward Verdant Cavern, but did not see Captain Ilima anywhere. We could barely see the inside of the Cavern, but that was to be expected. Nobody was to know what was inside the Cavern unless A) You have permission from Ilima, or B) you are a trial-goer. We can’t take on the trial yet, obviously, until the Captain gets here.

Hau and I decided to sit down near the site until Ilima arrived. I blinked and pulled out Pikipek’s Pokeball. I released her, watching as she blinked a couple of times before turning to me and Hau. She chirped happily when she saw us and flapped her wings excitedly. Hau and I laughed; she is so cute!

I pulled all my other Pokemon’s Pokeballs out, that way they can play while waiting for Ilima. I released them all, and giggled as they all immediately started to play. They had a lot of energy stored up. I told them to not exhaust themselves, or else they may not be able to battle. They nodded in understanding. I wish I could understand their language… Oh well. If humans were to understand Pokemon, we would have been able to...but I have heard rumours and stories of when specific/unique humans could understand Pokemon, but only the ones they bond completely with; like a soulbond. Like best friends forever; literally. That kind of bond is super rare, and the human’s understanding of the language is even rarer. However, we can’t get soulbonds mixed up with Soulmates. As you can see, I emphasized the word. According to Gramps, Soulmates are the rarest of soul bonds. Soulmates are compatible in every way, with a balance between likes, dislikes, personalities, and even physical characteristics that define who the duo are. They might share abilities, as well. Say that a human and Pokemon are Soulmates, and the Pokemon was a Fire type. The human could know and be able to perform one of the Pokemon’s moves; it’s more common with moves only that specific Pokemon can learn.

Soulmates also have special marks; it is how they can identify their other half. These marks start to form the next week after they first meet. They continue to form until the person with it can identify who their Soulmate is. Once they realize it, the mark immediately fills in all the empty spaces left (unless it has already finished forming). Soulmarks can appear at any non-questionable place on the body, like the lower legs, the arms, the belly, and the face or neck. 

My thoughts were cut off with a greeting. I looked up, and there stood Captain Ilima. My Pokemon were spooked at the surprise interruption. They ran over to me and climbed or flew on me, chirping and buzzing. I laughed.

Ilima chuckled at my Pokemon’s antics and walked to the front of Verdant Cavern, facing it. I called my Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. Hau and I followed him until we were a few feet behind him. His light pink hair blew in the soft breeze, and he placed one hand on his hip. All in all, he looked pretty mysterious. My heart started pumping at the anticipation, and excitement started to fill my being. I bet Hau feels the same as I do. One look at him confirmed it.

Ilima started to speak. “If you go beyond this point, you cannot go back unless all of your Pokemon are defeated, or you complete the Trial. If you fail, you will be allowed to try again after one day. If you try to challenge the Trial before the day is up, you will not be allowed to challenge the Trial for another day. More details about the Trial will be given inside, if you choose to take it on. Do you understand? If you do, will you take it on?” He finished his speech, turning around with a smile on his face.

Both Hau and I nodded, excited. Ilima nodded and walked to the side. Verdant Cavern was now accessible to us. Once we step inside, the Trial begins.

* * *

Hau and I walked in, leaves crunching beneath our feet. It was naturally lit with sunlight pouring in through the entrance. There were little rock-caves all around the small area that looked like upground burrows for Yungoos and Alolan Rattata, based on the sizes. 

A throat clearing had us turn around. Ilima, being the Trial Captain, had followed us in to explain what we have to do.

"Okay. For this Trial, what you have to do is defeat 5 of the Pokemon here; a different burrow each time. Come back to me once you are complete." Ilima explained, the smile never leaving his face whatsoever. 

We nodded and took off, each in different directions. I encountered only Rattatas and Yongoos, but that's to be expected. My Pokemon and I had fun battling, though.

* * *

We reported back to Ilima with our completed task. He nodded at us, stating he knew we could do it. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm and optimism; it is contagious.

He shoo'd us off to the other side of the Cavern, where a Trial helper was standing. All Trial helpers wear sky blue shirts, so it is relatively easy to recognize them. 

The helper moved aside when Ilima gestured toward him for us. The exit revealed to us a smaller cave, but with way more light coming in. In the middle at the back, stood a pedestal. This pedestal holds a Z-Crystal, a small crystal that allows the use of Z-moves. Z-Moves, according to Professor Kukui, are exceptionally more powerful than the average move. This is because the Z-Crystal, if the crystal type corresponds with the move type, boosts the power of the move by many times.

There was nothing near the pedestal. Silence was all we could hear, aside from the occasional bird.

Hau and I looked at each other, and I jerked my head in the direction of the pedestal. He nodded.

We walked there, our steps unhurried. The Z-Crystal gleamed in the sunlight, and I saw it was a light grayish-brown colour. 

We reached out our hands together, our fingers stretching to grab the crystal, when the ground suddenly shook. We gasped and pulled our hands back immediately, trying to find balance. It felt like an earthquake.

Loud squeaks and growls that sounded suspiciously like Raticate echoed through the cave. We took many steps back when the shaking stopped.

One last growl was heard before two large shapes appeared from above. They landed on their feet, and I saw that they were way bigger than normal. These were Raticate and what I believe to be Yungoos' evolution. I forgot its name, though...

My bag shook, and RotomDex came out. It immediately started taking pictures of the Pokemon.

"Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience." It recited, the camera shown flickering back to its face.

Ah, so its name is Gumshoos.

"These Pokemon are Totems! Totem Pokemon are larger than their species, and most guard the Z-Crystals at the Trial sites!" It cried, its eyes wide. "They also have an Aura exclusive to Totems. These Auras boost their highest stat." It finished.

RotomDex folded itself away back in my bag and I looked back toward the huge Pokemon. They growled at us challengingly. Their Aura glowed around them; a threatening red and orange.

Hau and I looked at each other and nodded, each pulling out a Pokeball. We threw the ball, releasing the Pokemon inside.

I released Varian, my Rowlet, while Hau released Eclipse, his Popplio. The Pokemon looked determined to win.

I grinned as a faint white arrow spun around and pointed to me, indicating that I and Hau went first. I happily ordered Varian to use Leaf Blade on Raticate. Yep, straight into the battle, hehe. And yes, Varian learned Leaf Blade.

Hau ordered Eclipse to use Bubble Beam on Gumshoos. Both Varian and Eclipse attacked at the same time, but not doing much damage to the Totems. 

* * *

The Totems damaged our Pokemon more than we damaged them, so we both had to use quite a few Potions during the battle. These Totems were strong, even with our Pokemon leveled up. Both Varian and Eclipse had fainted, too, and we thanked them for fighting well before pulling out our next Pokemon. I chose Pikipek and Hau chose Pichu.

* * *

Eventually, we managed to emerge victorious in the battle. The Totems looked at us, and I swore I could see pride in their gazes. Not wanting to offend them, even if my imagination was running wild, I nodded slightly at them. Apparently, I wasn't seeing things, and they nodded back before jumping back to their burrow. I blinked once in shock and confusion, before turning to Hau. 

Hau was grinning like a loon, and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked over to the pedestal and grabbed the Z-Crystals there. The crystals here are the Normal type ones, and they are shaped like diamonds. I think all the Z-Crystals are...oh well. I can ask Ilima or, if he isn't available or I forget, Professor Kukui.

We met Ilima outside of the Cavern, smiling happily with the crystals gleaming proudly in our hands. Ilima grinned when he saw us, waving. Hau laughed and ran over, excitement rolling out of him in waves, jumping up and down cheerfully.

"I see you defeated the Totems," Ilima started, pride in his eyes. "Congrats! Now that you have the Normal Z-Crystal, you need to know how to actually perform the Z-Move." 

He started by crossing his wrists in an X formation in front of his face. He followed this by spreading his arms apart and downwards, and pushing his arms straight in front of him, his wrists crossed again. Keeping this form, he moved his arms to his right side. After this, he separated his left arm from his right and flicked it to his top left, both palms flat. Both of his hands formed fists, and he jerked his right arm to just in front of his stomach and his left arm to just in front of his face, above his eyes.

Even though he wasn't actually performing the move, I still felt energy suddenly being released from him. It felt like cold water. I looked to Hau, wondering if he felt it too. He was looking at Ilima, not the least bit fazed. I guess it is just me, then. Weird.

Ilima grinned at us and told us he would inform Gramps about it himself so we could train for the Grand Trial; fighting the Kahuna. Which just so happens to be Grandpa Hala.

* * *

Ilima left us alone after that, so we decided to head to the Pokemon center to heal our Pokemon. 

Following our trip to the Pokemon center, we went to a restaurant to eat. We're both hungry….

Hau, being Hau, ordered a malasada and milk. Of course he would. I just ordered a regular sandwich, consisting of ham and tomatoes. It's a good mix! To me, at least.

Nothing really worthwhile happens while we are eating, so I'll skip the boring parts of eating. After we finish, we looked outside, seeing the sun going down.

Alolan sunsets can be very pretty if you know where to stand and watch. Heck, even the sunrises are amazingly beautiful! I always stay awake until it fully goes beneath the horizon. The blues, reds, and purples for sunsets blend so well together. For sunrises, so do red, orange, and yellow. Sometimes the sky is pink during these times.

When the weather becomes rainy, which is rare, you can always smell it. The smell and sound of rain is so comforting to me; I can't help it! Especially the sound. The white noise is just so...soothing. Listening to rain helps me fall asleep when I can't.

Hau and I knew it was time to go back home. Maybe, if I have time, I could speak with Lillie? I can't  _ wait  _ to tell her about today! It was so exciting. I couldn't wait to tell Gramps, either!

Before we could even get out the door, we heard yelling. I, being myself, immediately looked around for the source of the noise.

A group of people wearing black, ripped shirts, and jeans, were surrounding something. The commotion is very loud; I wouldn't be surprised if some people became annoyed. This is over to the right.

These people had their hands on their hips, and were leaning slightly forward (based on the curves of their backs). 

I looked at Hau, worry splayed across my face. An unasked question danced through the air.

Hau shrugged, but nodded.

"Let's be careful, though," he broke the silence, eyes flicking back to the group.

We quietly, but quickly, creeped over. My ears stretched, alert, toward it, waiting.

A strong, metallic, coppery scent hit my nose. I froze.

I turned sharply to Hau. "Do you smell that?!" I whisper, dread pooling inside me.

Hau was pale, and didn't respond verbally. He just nodded once. Shortly. Staring ahead.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and the dread inside grew. I walked behind him, wanting to see what had him so speechless. 

Looking over his shoulder, I saw a woman lying on the ground, pools of blood around her body. 

From this angle, I could see the perpetrators' faces and possible shirt designs.

They wore black masks with white markings. Their shirts were decorated with one large skull in the middle. They wore large, gold, skull necklaces, the chain actual chains.

Team Skull, a notorious gang that steals and sells Pokemon. 

They apparently assault other people, too, now. Wish they didn't...what did this person  _ do  _ to deserve a beating  _ this  _ bad?

One of the Skull began to speak. "This is whatcha get, girl," he sneered, "for not being...cooperative with us. You shoulda given us tha' Gumshoos, yo!" 

Ah, yes. The slang and accent that all members have..according to various sources, that is.

I looked back at Hau, wondering if he was out of his dazed state. He was, but was still pale. He now had a horrified look on his face.

He whipped around to face me, his eyes wide.

"Wh-what the heck is  _ this?!  _ What did she  _ do  _ to anger them  _ that _ much?" His voice dropped to a very quiet whisper, his tone sorrowfully outraged. I shivered at this. I could literally  _ feel  _ his anger spurting out.

He hastily pulled his backpack off himself, unzipping it. He reached around inside, searching for something. He pulled out a Pokeball.

His idea clicked then. He decided to battle them...but there were so many!

I grabbed his arm before he could rush in. He turned, his eyes stony. I shook my head firmly.

"We're outnumbered," I quietly informed him, my voice even. He sighed heavily, but kept hold of the Pokeball. When it seemed he wouldn't run away, I released his arm.

"We should call someone, then," Hau said. I shook my head again, without knowing why.

"Why not?! We can't let this woman possibly d...die," He asked me, incredulous. I shook my head again, not wanting to speak. I just jerked my head toward her direction subconsciously. As if I did not have any control of my body.

Hau slowly turned, tensing. I also gazed over. The Skulls were gone, and the woman was still there.

I grabbed Hau's arm and pulled him to her. "We can tell someone now; you stay here," I told him. He just nodded mutely, gulping. "Try and stop the bleeding; wherever you find wounds, remember where they are." Hau nodded once again.

* * *

I sighed at the sad sight, turning around. I ran. Hopefully, I could find someone who could help.

I ran and ran until I bumped into someone. I fell onto the ground, dizzy. I quickly got up, an apology on my tongue. 

The person who I bumped into was Mr. Kukui. I helped him up, frantic and jerky in my movements. He noticed.

"Woah there, cousin, what's with that panic? What's happened?" He asked, concern filling the last question.

"Hau and I were just leaving a restaurant, when we heard shouting. I moved around, wondering what it could be, but all I saw was a group surrounding something!" Mr. Kukui's eyes narrowed as I continued my story, and were sharp and cold once I finished.

He pulled out very convenient bandages, disinfectant and gauze, handing them to me. "Hurry back; I'll get someone to follow your trail," I just nodded at his order, eyes wide.

I scurried back, finding Hau pacing with blood covering his hands and parts of his shirt.

I reached him. "Hau, I have some bandages. Someone will be coming soon, as well. Go clean up." I said, already getting the bandages and gauze out. I looked for any wounds that Hau had found while I was gone.

I got to work, bandaging the worst wounds as best I could. I had been trained in the basics of healing (humans), so I already knew how to do this.

My ears twitched when the sound of footsteps reached me. I didn't turn around; I merely continued with my task of cleaning and bandaging.

A tap on my shoulder made me stop when I reached for more disinfectant. I turned around, facing a woman.

She wore a light blue shirt with white Medic robes covering her. She had on smart black boots you slide on, and black pants. She was also carrying a Medic's bag over her shoulder. Her hair in a high ponytail.

"Kukui already explained what you told him. Move aside, girl." She stated, her voice firm.

"Always glad to have a professional rather than a Novice nearby," I quipped, moving away. She huffed in irritation.

"Clean yourself off!" She sharply added. I looked down at myself, noticing the blood stains on my clothes. "Better yet; go home." 

As I was leaving, I heard her mutter, "This is what Alola gets for not having a human hospital.. people get hurt, and not one person cares to help.." 

I didn't want to see Gramps' face when Hau and I got home..and I'm guessing Hau doesn't either.


End file.
